pokemon crime stories
by enmanuelbautista12
Summary: The stories that nobody sees in the pokemon this is the story of Maxwell and his friend louis solving crimes one day at a time
1. case 1: the stolen gym trophy

case #01 the stolen gym throphy

it was a nice day in pewter city ,pidgeys were happily singing,the sun was shinning ,nothing seems to go wrong when suddenly there was a scream from one the gym leaders called Brock-

"oh god my trophy was stolen" cried brock looking at its broken trophy case in his pokemon gym

Brock called the police feeling nervous of what was happening trying to stay calm-

after a total of 6 hours a police officer came the police officer know as maxwell was know for completing the most hard cases-

"so whats the problem sir" Maxwell says looking at the rock type gym , he was never really a fan of rock type pokemon

the problem is that my gym trophy got stolen thats the problem!" Brock says with seriousness in his voice

ok can you tell us what happen mr..." Maxwell ask as bronk didnt told him his name when he got in

Brock sir" says brock

ok so tell me about your day did someone weird came here someone with a grudge perhaps" ask Maxwell asking the usual like any other case

actually yeah i think i saw this weird lady come to the gym sometime ago "Brock says thinking

can you describe her to me ?" Maxwell ask interested about this case

oh yeah she had black green hair , a pink croptop and a weird bracelet "Brock says giving the description

Max writes the description to send it to face recognition later -

we are gonna need you to get outside the area as we investigate the scene of the crime if you dont mind sir" Max says trying to be nice to the poor guy-

there wont be a problem sir" Brock says leaving the area putting a "we are closed" sign in the door as Maxwell call's the police center and they come to check the area of the crime as Maxwell goes outside and its rookie cop parther "Louis" comes with some donuts from afar

Louis was kind of a clumsy guy but with a heart of gold at the end-

"s-sir here i have your donuts and your coffe"louis says giving Maxwell a box of donuts and some coffe from staryucks

thanks Louis ,also why did you came so late huh?"Maxwell ask as he sits in some chairs there were around

oh im sorry there was a bunch of pidgeys in my way when i came so they were kind of a inconvenient" Louis says scratching his head as Maxwell eats the donuts

yeah life can be weird"Maxwell says giving some donuts to louis

oh thanks sir!"Louis says excited as he eats the donuts looking at his parthner

so whats the problem boss" Louis ask with curiosity looking at his parthner

well this guy brock told me that a weird lady could be the one that stole his throphy "Maxwell says as he finishes drinking his coffee and donuts

oh thats horrible "Louis says getting up-

yeah we should probably get back inside and see what the team found "Maxwell says getting up and going inside to see the scene of the crime

to be continued...


	2. case 01 part 2

case 01 part 2

Maxwell and Louis were checking the crime scene there was broken glass on the ground near the pedestal were the throphy was stolen-

"ok time to work" says Maxwell looking around as louis help

Louis notices there is no trace of blood and founds a weird green piece and a yellow scale-

hey boss look what i found!"Louis says presenting the piece of hair and the yellow scale-

oh god you found a clue "says Maxwell proud of him for actually founding a clue

yeah i think we should take it to the lab to see what the guys say"Louis says following Maxwell as they get into their car and drive to the police center

why would someone stole a gym throphy sir?"Louis ask feeling sad about the poor gym leader

this world is rough Louis is rough crazy and you dont know what life will"before Maxwell could finish his emotional speech a angry driver interrups him -

"hey asshole cant you move a litle faster some people have better things to do than endure your rambling!" the angry driver says angry at Maxwell

well dont you see im in the middle of a important speech!"Maxwell. says screaming at the other driver as Maxwell takes his gun out of his compartment and starts shooting at the sky scaring the driver as a dead pidgey falls on top of the drivers car and the driver moves away from Maxwells car -

Maxwell puts the gun back into the car compartment -

ok so what was i saying?" Maxwell says as he tries to remenber his speech

something about the world being rough and crazy?" says Louis feeling kind of scared of Maxwell attitude towards bad people

oh yeah , you dont know what life will through at you and you have to be always ready for the unexpected" Maxwell says giving louis a bump in the elbow

look we are here" Maxwell says as they park near the parking lot and find a huge blue building with a golden p as the logo for pokemon police

weel welcome to the working place rookie this is were the magic happens" Maxwell says getting out of the car and opening the door so they both can see the building and walk towards the building to enter

they enter and find some officers jenny and some normal guys working with their pokemon all in the name of the law

this place is amazing sir"Louis says looking with awe to all the machinery and compañerism that was used to help people

to be continued...


	3. case 01 part 3 the suspect

case 01 part 3

Maxwell walks with Louis and go to the second by the elevator when they get to the second floor were they find the scientist called samantha a 18 year old girl of red hair ,green eyes and a lab coat-

"hey guys what do you have for me today" says samantha as she looks at Maxwell and looks at Maxwell and at Louis-

yeah we have a case of a stolen throphy samantha"Maxwell says giving samantha the evidence from the scene of the crime

oh ok i will help just you guys wait" Samantha says putting the information in the machine as Louis goes to sit with Maxwell and waits-

after some minutes the information is ready on the computer-

is it ready?"Louis ask as he gets near

yup" Samantha says giving them a printed image of the suspect and her accurate description

her name is Erika a grass type pokemon master" Maxwell says reading the paper that talked about the suspect

i think we got our first suspect sir"Louis says as he looks at the photo of the girl "isnt she a gym leader too?"Louis asks Maxwell as for a rookie he notices the similarities quite odd

yeah she is quite strange grass master are normally so pacific..."Maxwell says looking and Samantha interrumps"i dont mean to be rude but you guys have a case to solve "

oh yeah lets go Louis"Maxwell says as he taked Louis outside and decided to ask the people in the town if they have seen the suspect around


End file.
